You can't turn that shit off
by awomanking
Summary: Sequel to "And then he took it away." Read that one shot first to make sense of this one.


PlayTheGame, lita101matt101, and Guest, thank you for reading and reviewing. Ya'll convinced me to write up a part two. I hope you like it!

* * *

**You can't turn that shit off**

Sequel to "And then he took it away..."

They were back together. Fully. Finally.

It had taken longer than most would think. Their families quietly speculated amongst themselves and concluded that they hadn't lasted a month after breaking up. But they had. For five months, they were very much not together. It had been miserable. By day, they avoided awkward run-ins backstage and snapped at anyone who dared to suggest they rehearse anything physical. By night, inner turmoil reached a boiling point. He was distracted in the ring and she cringed every time they touched on air.

Everyone noticed. Ending their "secret" relationship couldn't even count as a speed bump for the rumor mill. He said, she said, that they were doing it with Vince's blessing now. Unlike last time, last time was a forbidden, unhealthy, and obsessed affair. Joanie had punched him in the face and none of the McMahons were talking to each other behind closed doors.

Well, those were the rumors anyways.

In actuality, he had broken Joanie's heart, but she wasn't surprised. They agreed to be amicable and he told her to take her time moving out. Paul suspected his ex-girlfriend would crack eventually though. It usually took her awhile to process change. And then she snapped. Staying away from his home wasn't an issue. He spent most of his days off in Stamford anyways. The McMahons were talking as much as they always did. Which was a lot. Stephanie had told him of a few tense conversations. But there hadn't been a blow out. Not yet, at least.

Paul lathered more shampoo into his hair as he reflected on everything. He was in Stephanie's private bathroom in the McMahon's Greenwich mansion. It was Christmas Eve morning. Agreeing to spend the holiday with her family was a no brainer. He still felt a bit indebted to her and considering that his family had limited issues with their relationship, it made sense to smooth things over on her side, first. His side could wait. They were easy and normal like that. He snorted at the thought.

"Are you laughing to yourself?"

Wiping fog from the glass separating him and Stephanie, he watched her smile around her toothbrush. She had showered first and had wrapped her hair in a towel after drying off. She was still beautifully and perfectly naked. He made a show of looking her up and down.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?"

She rolled her eyes but laughed before spitting into the sink.

"You're an idiot. I gotta get dressed and go downstairs to help my mom set up. Do you want this door open?"

She was halfway out of the bathroom.

"Wait! She's here?"

"Yeah, she got in around five."

Hand on the door, she moved again.

"Wait!"

She rolled her eyes, but he knew it was a show. Removing the towel from her head, she stepped to the door of the shower and laughed when he stuck his head out.

"You look insane."

He did. He was giving her, a 'come here, gimme a kiss' look, but the excessive suds in his hair contradicted the sexiness he was trying to project.

"I am insane. I'm dating Vince McMahon's daughter."

She kissed him anyways. And though he looked completely juvenile, when his wet hand rested against the base of her throat, she fought the urge to open her mouth to him.

"I thought you didn't wanna do that here." Her voice was low and she looked at him through lowered lids. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," he laughed, "it's a little late for that." Her giggle was devilish so he tightened his hold on her throat and placed a hard peck against her lips. "You're trouble. And I won't be able to do that for awhile now that the clan's here." He pecked her lips again for good measure.

Backing away from him, she smiled and winked before closing the bathroom door behind her. He sighed with happiness. Continuing his shower, Paul smiled stupidly to himself recalling the previous night.

They had gotten to the house before any of the others. Linda wasn't due back until that morning and Vince, Shane, his wife, and a few extended relatives weren't arriving until later in the day. Stephanie gave him a quick tour of her father's beloved compound before dragging him to her wing of it all and molesting him.

He playfully fought off her advances the entire afternoon. Being in Vince's house was just too weird. Until they went to bed, then she got her wish. Her old bedroom had been redone since she moved out and there was a baby Christmas tree decorated with multi-colored lights, and a white bow, on top of the windowsill. It was Linda's welcome home gesture to her daughter.

For Paul, everything about the scenario that had previously discouraged his libido suddenly turned him on in the strangest way. Stephanie, his Stephanie, his girlfriend, finally, was completely at ease. She was almost giddy having the house to herself with him. And the Christmas lights emitted a mesmerizing glow onto her face. He felt stupid looking at her.

She had looked at him insecurely after a few minutes of him staring at her face from across the bed. So he made love to her. Truly, made love to her. Like he had the night she finally allowed him to stay in her hotel room after they'd reconciled. There was no hair pulling or dirty-talk like they usually liked. Just feather-light caresses and deep kisses under the covers. They were quiet. Uncharacteristically so. As though her family were actually home and the house was small enough for anyone to hear even if they were. When breathing was necessary, their lips broke apart only to pant softly an inch away from each other. Paul didn't think he had ever felt so wholesome.

When it was over, she kept him on top of her. Legs lightly locked around him and a hand on the side of his face, she gently kissed him again and again, anywhere she could reach. He whispered his feelings to her. Like he had been for the past month. With tenderness in his voice, he repeated the reassurance that _he loved her. _Only her. And that he couldn't breathe without her. And that denying his feelings six months ago was the worst thing he'd ever done. And that he was sorry, so sorry to have hurt her and himself. He told her that he would walk away from wrestling for her. In an instant. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

She listened to him silently. Her eyes staring into his like her life depended on it. And when he finished talking, she kissed his lips softly. Lovingly.

But she didn't say a word.

In the month that they had become an official couple, Paul had told her almost every day that he loved her; sometimes multiple times a day. A few times in bed. Stephanie kissed him every time. She did not say it back, and he didn't mention it. He just continued to shower her with love and affection.

No one knew what he had said to her. She had not told her family or her friends. It was like a dirty little secret between them. The pain he caused both of them. He knew Stephanie was protecting him by doing so. They didn't need any more ammunition used against them. Everyone already thought that this was still doomed. Regardless of approvals and blessings.

She understood why he had done it. And he knew that before she even told him so. But that didn't ease her heart's aching. Vince had been right in the annoying way that he usually was. They had jumped into bed without much thought the first time. And that was bad for business. It was bad for them too, if they could bring themselves to admit it one day.

This time, the second time, _the last time_, Paul thought with determination, was very different. They hadn't jumped right into bed with each other. Every move and word had been carefully calculated by the two of them during their reconciliation. They had talked everything out.

Well, after he had apologized. And apologized. And begged. And apologized some more. Paul was forced to recognize the saying, 'hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.' A McMahon with a broken heart had proven to be more tricky and difficult to deal with than the devil himself.

But he loved her. And he couldn't live without her. So he was fucked. Well, again, not _really_. Not for a while at least. It took Stephanie four months to forgive him for what he said, and another month to sleep with him again. He winced just thinking about it.

Stepping out of the shower, Paul shook his head at the depressing memory. Despite the weaving path that had led him to a pristine bathroom in the middle of a mansion, he couldn't remember ever being happier. As he entered the bedroom to find his over-night bag, the miniature Christmas tree caught his eye. He smiled. The day hadn't even started and he already couldn't wait to have her alone again.

He changed into the most expensive sweater he owned and a pair of dark jeans. Casual but nice. He looked like he was making an effort but not desperately so. Groaning, his inner pep talk gave away. He'd prefer to continue thinking about his girlfriend than her family.

Things were awkward with the McMahons. Stephanie did her best to keep him separate from her relatives, which was something he was both thankful and nervous about. But it was obvious this wouldn't last long. The McMahons were close. All of them. Almost creepily so. He had a close family, but not like this. In the few, short times Paul had spent with them away from the cameras, arenas, and Titan Towers, it was clear that they told each other _everything._

Except for when Stephanie broke this tradition. She had kept him a secret from her entire family all those months ago. Well, almost. Vince had known of course, when they told him. Paul actually suspected that Vince had known know before that. He couldn't prove it, but he had a feeling. Paul even considered if Vince had wanted all this to happen. Maybe not the way it did, but still. Making the bed, he got lost in thought again.

_January 2000_

"So what do you think of my daughter?"

"Hmm?" _Good, Paul, play dumb._

"Steph. How do you like working with her?"

Why did Vince always have to stare at him like this? Like he was a rook on a chessboard that his boss couldn't decide how to move.

"I love it. She's super professional, and everything seems to be getting easier for her."

"I should hope so," his voice boomed throughout the empty office. Paul wondered if Vince and _Mr. McMahon_ were merging into one at this point. "I asked you to keep an eye on her."

The younger man blinked.

"Uhh, I am. Steph's pretty independent though, Vince. I make suggestions when I think they'll help her but she marches to the beat of her own drum."

And what the fuck were they even talking about now?

A grumble from his boss. Everyone hated when Vince made that noise. He started marking up the script in front of him, adding the majority of Paul's suggestions. All the while, Vince growled incoherently under his breath.

Paul caught phrases like "goddamn" and "she's like me." When he heard, "she needs a man to settle her down," he knew it was time to leave. Using the arms of his chair to push himself up, Paul was in an awkward half-sitting, half-standing position when Vince spoke again.

"Have you met her boyfriend?"

Oh, Jesus. He plopped back into his seat.

"Yeah, actually. At your New Years' party."

"Hmm, dweeby fucker."

Paul couldn't help but laugh.

"He's a minor league baseball player, Vince."

"Yeah, but…" Vince trailed off with his head bobbing and his eyes wide, trying to convey what he didn't want to say.

Paul laughed again. He understood perfectly and said, "Yeah."

"She's too smart for him."

Paul looked away. He felt his face turn red. Having a massive crush on his boss's daughter and on-screen wife was incredibly inconvenient.

Vince was still rambling.

"Too everything, really."

Paul risked a glance back at Vince. It was a mistake. The CEO trapped him in a stare. An intense one. A gaze usually reserved for board meetings and lawyers' offices was being used to intimidate one his top wrestlers. His favorite wrestler. It wasn't a secret.

"Too beautiful."

Paul's heart had stopped. Clearing his throat he replied, "Yeah, definitely," and looked to the floor. He had been experiencing a great frustration with himself lately. Pining after someone he couldn't have.

Vince watched him a moment, before nodding, and then returned his attention to the script in his hand. Paul's heart raced to keep up with his thoughts. Did Vince know? Was he that obvious? Did Stephanie know? No, they couldn't. He hadn't acted any different. He hadn't said anything to anyone. And really, _everyone_ liked her. What wasn't there to like? He was just in the strange position of getting to kiss her every few nights on TV. In front an arena of people. With tongue usually. _Oh my God, he knows._

"You can go now, Hunter."

He was too mortified to answer.

_Present day_

He heard Stephanie and her mother before he saw them. Their voices from the kitchen traveled up the spiral staircase to him. They were making fun of the next-door neighbor. Stephanie had told him that the McMahons were the 'wrestling family' in Greenwich. It used to bother them. Hundreds of millions of dollars had convinced them not to care much anymore.

When he entered the room, he felt the atmosphere shift.

"Hello, Hunter."

"Good morning, Mrs. McMahon."

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did, thank you. I appreciate you having me. Your home is beautiful."

"Well, thank you so much." Short, overly polite, awkward.

_Kill me, _was a brief thought of his.

Stephanie watched the two interact with a serious expression.

For hours, Paul helped with what he could as the women prepared an absolute feast for later in the day. Stephanie tried to soothe conversation between both her boyfriend and mother, but the latter appeared uninterested. Distant pleasantries seemed to be the best Linda could do for now. Eventually, Stephanie became quieter than he had ever known her to be.

Before the others arrived, Linda excused herself to get ready. Paul and Stephanie knew just a few minutes of peace. The rest of the family came home in waves of chaos. Paul did his best to navigate all of the big personalities and the underlying tension amongst all of them. As the day progressed, he felt a mix of emotions; ranging from regret when there was a moment of tension to elation whenever Stephanie smiled at him.

Dinner was a fairly awkward affair. Linda was still a bit too polite to him. It was obvious that she wasn't comfortable with her daughter's decision to break family-business protocol. Shane was visibly irritable. He barely looked at Paul and the conversations between him and his sister had a tension to them. Shane's wife was very pleasant though. Marissa seemed to pity his position and he appreciated her efforts to include him in conversation and fill him in on any inside jokes or references that he missed.

Vince on the other hand, was something else. Although it had been decided upon that Paul and Stephanie's relationship would remain discreet and unmentioned at work, in private, the Chairman seemed to revel at the union. Much to his son's chagrin. Vince talked to Paul more than anyone throughout the meal. They discussed business and bodybuilding, and everything in-between. He told Paul a few embarrassing stories of Stephanie's childhood and waved off Linda and Shane's protests of him doing so.

Stephanie made no outward sign of comforting him. Paul suspected that her behavior was being even more closely monitored than his. But under the dining table, her left knee rested against his right one and every so often, he felt her wiggle her ankle against his.

Towards the end of the evening, when the few visiting cousins and family friends had departed, the immediate family migrated to the living room. They hung around the Christmas tree ready to open one present each. A tradition. Having accepted two Dewar's on the rocks from Vince, Paul had hoped to quell his nerves. It didn't. If anything, he was even more paranoid. He didn't usually drink for this reason.

The red wine Stephanie had been guzzling all night had done the trick for her, however. By the time they all sat around the tree, she'd thrown her self-made ban on PDA out the window. Paul had been the last to enter the room, leaving the last available seat to be next to Shane. He'd rather chew glass. The area rug, meanwhile, looked nice and comfy. He sat in front of Stephanie, on the floor with his back against her legs. She immediately shifted so that her legs rested on either side of him, enabling his back to rest comfortably against the cushion. Her fingernails scratched the nape of his neck tenderly. She often did that to him after sex. He stared into his glass of whiskey to avoid making eye contact with anyone. When she leaned forward to kiss the side of his head, just above his left ear, his face turned red.

At the display of affection, Shane looked like he wanted to vomit, but Marissa gave a small smile. Vince and Linda were too busy choosing which gifts to give their children to notice anything.

"Alright now just a small one for each of them."

"Dad, it's the same every year, you don't have to tell us."

Paul liked the way Stephanie quipped at Vince in private. His smirk didn't go unnoticed by his boss, however.

"What the hell are you smirking at?"

"Nothin, Vince."

Vince put on his best _Mr. McMahon _voice, "Just be grateful you're here, pal."

"Oh no, not that," Linda rolled her eyes.

The tension was broken. Paul watched them all open their "small" gifts with amusement. It was almost absurd how expensive some these gifts were. Yet he could picture everyone in the room with his own family, perfectly. They ooh'ed and ahh'ed at every gift and acted like they couldn't just help themselves to any and all of these items whenever they felt like it throughout the year. It was cool. They were cool. A random memory of himself as a boy opening a WWWF territory t-shirt on Christmas morning came to him. This, him being there, was so cool.

"Mom, can you pass Paul the green box next to your foot."

Head cocking to meet her eyes, he said, "I can open mine tomorrow. This is your guys' thing."

But Stephanie just shook her head and Linda passed him the wrapped package.

"To Paul, from Steph," he jokingly looked to his boss, "You didn't get me anything?"

"What? My daughter wasn't enough?"

Everyone laughed, except for Shane, who settled for a close-lipped smile.

Opening his gift, his eyes widened with surprise. It was a prop axe, old and worn. A gold ribbon tide to the hilt was inscribed with Stephanie's handwriting.

_Chief Jay Strongbow._

Snapping his head back to look at her, Paul could barely believe what he was holding.

"Are you serious?"

The McMahon smirk had appeared on her face.

"Yeah, we just had it lying around the warehouse."

Looking to Vince astonished. "You're alright with this?"

The Chairman's "yeah," was a bit too soft for everyone but Stephanie's liking. The older man was looking at his employee with tenderness. He ended the moment by downing the rest of his scotch.

Craning his neck again to meet her eyes, Paul said, "thank you," to his girlfriend. He tried to convey with his stare how grateful he was and allowed his gaze to drop to her lips before returning to her eyes. He wanted to kiss her and she needed to know that. Even if he couldn't in that moment.

The hand not holding her wine glass, lifted to his face so she could caress his cheek.

"You're welcome."

Her family watched the intimate moment without shame. Marissa did her best to change the atmosphere with a quick joke and starting up a conversation with Vince. But it was clear that it was time for the night to end. Paul pretended to follow along with Vince and Marissa, but he was paying attention to Shane and Linda. They kept exchanging glances between themselves and looking above his head to where Stephanie sat. She wasn't speaking, but he could feel her eyes on the back of his head. Her fingers still caressed his neck.

It was Marissa again who spoke and took the initiative to end the evening.

"I gotta get some sleep. I know you crazy people don't do that, but us mortals need rest."

Shane followed his wife out of the room shortly after, and Linda leaned over to peck her husband on the lips. Paul adverted his eyes.

"Do try and get some rest, Vince."

"I'll give it a shot."

The blush on Vince's cheeks made Paul almost giddy. It was like seeing a zoo animal in a tutu.

"Goodnight, sweetie."

Goodnight, mum."

The mother-daughter exchange took place without either moving to embrace the other. Linda looked down at Paul as she made to leave.

"Sleep well, Hunter." She met his eyes for the first time that day. They were Stephanie's eyes. But there was no warmth in them. It unnerved him a bit.

"Goodnight, Mrs. McMahon."

When she left, Vince rolled his eyes.

"She'll come around." Stephanie huffed so he added, "My wife can be cold."

It was the only explanation Vince gave for Linda's behavior before launching into a series of topics. For a full hour, the WWF Chairman talked and joked comfortably with his employee and daughter. He poured them all another round and Paul relaxed against Stephanie.

She spoke more than she had all night to her father about everything. Mostly the business, but politics and extended family gossip mixed in too. Vince stopped each topic before moving onto the next to hear Paul's take. He did so without judgment. Vince was very much Vince in that moment. Paul found himself, as always, impressed and admiring the older man.

It was nearly one in the morning when Stephanie yawned. Vince quipped that he was ashamed but stood to head to bed. Paul made to get up, but was shut down.

"No, no," Vince extended his hand low so Paul could shake it without standing. "Stay there. She wants me to make up for the other two."

"Dad!"

Both men laughed as Stephanie rose to kiss and hug her father properly.

The scotch appeared to have finally caught up to Vince. He clumsily patted his daughter on the cheek after an extended hug left him a bit misty eyed.

"Merry Christmas, baby."

Paul looked away.

"Triple H!" _Mr. McMahon's _voice was back, but then softly, the patriarch added, "I'm glad you're here."

Stephanie beamed. A matching smile spread across Paul's face. "Me too, Vince."

When the Chairman disappeared into the hall to head upstairs, Stephanie took Paul's half-full glass from him and placed it beside her empty one on the end table. He almost suggested that they too go to bed when she stepped between his knees to sit on the floor with him. Not one to ever discourage any of her affections, he let her settle against him before wrapping his arms around her.

Her back to his chest, he rested his head on her shoulder. They sat silently for a moment, enjoying the physical contact and Christmas lights.

"Thank you for being here." Her whisper was a bit slurred from all the wine.

He pressed a slow kiss to her cheek.

"There is no where I'd rather be."

She smiled. He loved her smile. And how she felt against him. And how her fingers were entwining with his. And her smell. And maybe the liquor was affecting him.

"We're gonna do Easter with your family?"

He mirrored her smile. It was only in the past week or so that they'd begun making future plans together. It was a luxury they didn't have the first time.

"Yeah, they're excited to meet you."

"They've already met me."

"Not really. They want to get to know you." His tone implied playfulness, "I've told them a lot."

"Oh God."

Laughing, he added, "All good things. They'll learn the rest with time."

Stephanie dug a gentle elbow into his side as payback. He continued to chuckle and kissed her cheek again. She shifted slightly; turning her body so that it was more comfortable to meet his eyes, but remain leaning against him.

His mirth turned serious when she looked at him. She had inherited her mother's eyes, but Stephanie's stare was distinctly her father's. He swore it was the intensity of her gaze that gave them away at work. She sometimes watched him in a way that made him feel both extremely powerful and terribly vulnerable at the same time.

Her eyes were a bit bloodshot and the Christmas lights reflected off of them. His chest swelled. He felt intoxicated in a way that had little to do with the Scotch he had drunk. He wasn't an overly sentimental man. As a young man, he hadn't ever pictured being in love. Or whom he would marry. Or who would carry his children. But looking into her eyes, he couldn't picture anyone else. Paul had meant everything he'd whispered to her the previous evening.

When she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his, he gulped. Did she feel the same? A strange anxiety bubbled inside of him. The paranoia was returning. He hated drinking. It made people stupid. It took away his self-control.

_No, don't think like that. Look at her. _She was liquid heat in his arms. Completely relaxed and at ease. She looked at him like he was a God. He knew this. He shouldn't doubt what he felt to be true.

But what if she didn't believe him? What if she couldn't bring herself to trust him again? Had he screwed this all up already?

Tilting his head back, they made eye contact again.

"Stephanie," he cupped her chin in his hand, "I love you."

He had her trapped, looking at him. His fingers kept her from kissing him like she usually did. He felt guilty when her eyes watered.

"Do you believe me?"

A gentle nod answered his quiet question.

"You know that I mean everything I say? That I love you more than anything?"

Another nod and she bit her bottom lip. He used his thumb to free it from between her teeth.

"I don't think you do."

"I do," he could barely hear her. She looked to the side of his face, away from his eyes.

"Steph," her attention returned to him. "Do you love me?"

A single tear trailed down her cheek. He immediately brushed it away and kissed her. He regretted pushing her. He had promised not to hurt her again so he tried to kiss it better. With one hand on her face, the other went into her hair, stroking it. Their lips moved slowly against each other. When she signed into his mouth, he broke the embrace.

A small smile from her, however, and he kissed her again. The tension eased.

"Why won't you say it?" His tone was lighter, less intimidating.

Stephanie half laughed, replying, "Because it's pathetic."

Eyes wide, "And me professing my love every day isn't?"

Giggles from both of them and he pulled her into a quick, tight hug.

"Imagine telling someone over and over your feelings and they just ignore you."

She smacked his chest playfully.

"Imagine having the one person you've ever felt anything like that for, tell you they _don't_ love you."

She said it in a light tone, but he immediately stopped smiling.

"Steph–" her finger pressed against his mouth.

"Stop apologizing. I forgive you. It's over."

"But it's not," he moved her hand from his face and held it. "You're still holding back."

Shifting to better face him, and she responded, "You already know how I feel. Everyone does. _It's pathetic_."

He frowned in partial confusion, "I tell you–"

"You say everything a girl wants to hear."

Indignant, he raised his voice, "I mean everything–"

"Shh," she laughed. "I know. And believe me, I love it. I want to cry every time you say anything romantic."

Still perplexed, he watched her expressions as she continued, "I'm a mess, Paul. This was never supposed to happen. The way I am with you, the way my family see's all of this–"

"Ya know, for people who made a lotta money off of wrestlers, they sure don't think very–"

"I'm not talking about that. It's more than mixing office with talent. They raised me to be independent. We're a business family. Ambition is everything to us. All I've ever wanted was to be in the WWF. To succeed here."

"Steph–"

"And then you happened," he didn't like the defeat in her voice. She rested her forehead against his again and let their noses touch for a moment. Pulling away, she reverted back to whispering. "You're all I want, Paul. Nothing else seems to matter anymore. I don't care about anything else. I told them that. My family. When they told me you weren't worth it."

He grinned from ear to ear.

"Everything you say multiples that. I went from wanting respect and success to," she paused for half a second, nervousness flicked across her face, "just _needing_ to be with you."

He felt his lips part to form a huge smile as she blushed. He stayed silent, wanting to hear more.

"You say romantic things. I think crazy things," his eyebrows raised with amusement. She framed his face, speaking softly, "I can't look at you without thinking of babies and a wedding," a pause, "or sex. I don't think I'll ever feel this way about anyone again. It's," his face turned serious, "scary."

His hands moved up her sides to gently cup her arms just above her elbows. She leaned in to give him the sweetest kiss. Their eyes fluttered open slowly afterwards, hazel drowning in blue again until she spoke.

"I love you."

A moment. A heartbeat. He searched her eyes and saw his future.

And then he was all over her. She was in his arms, lips locked to his in an instant. His hands roamed over her with more firmness than before, and her mouth opened to his tongue. Another minute and he lowered her to the carpet, his body covering hers. Stephanie's arms and legs wrapped around him. They struggled to control their breathing and move slowly. Unlike the previous evening, they _had_ to be quiet. Parting, even to move upstairs, wasn't an option. They had already risked their careers for this; they could risk the rest of the McMahons coming downstairs.

Paul whispered to her when they briefly untangled themselves to lower her pants and undo his belt.

"You're gonna give me babies? Hmm?"

"Yes," she answered while pressing kisses to his neck.

"How many?"

"How many do you want?"

Another pause. Another kiss.

"From you?" He struggled to keep his voice low as her hand snaked between them, stroking him. He gripped the back of her knee and lifted her leg higher against him, positioning them. "Dozens," and they joined.

Stephanie's breath hitched. He muffled her whine of pleasure by covering her mouth with his. But not before she whispered, "Okay."


End file.
